


Sæglópur

by AllAboutAlice



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutAlice/pseuds/AllAboutAlice





	Sæglópur

【01】  
快冬末的时候，乐队里的贝斯手因为家事暂时退出一段时间，取而代之来了一位叫北野的，和易烊千玺一样，都是音乐学院的学生，比他还小一届。北野扎着个小辫，面冷话少心高气傲的样子，但是是阿霖找来的人，所以易烊千玺对他的实力没什么可质疑的。  
果然磨合没多久，北野就和乐队合拍起来，仿佛已经搭档了好几年，演出的时候因为是新面孔，脸又好看，惹的那些客人哇哇叫。  
俗话说男人不坏女人不爱，易烊千玺感觉自己的风头都被抢走一些。

当然他也不在乎这些，只不过………

“你为什么老在看北野啊？”  
易烊千玺问王俊凯。  
“？北野是谁？”  
“你少装蒜，就那个新的贝斯手，他来了几天你就盯了几天。”

王俊凯噗嗤一笑，“怎么了宝贝儿，吃醋了？”  
“这是太阳打西边儿出来了？我还能看见你吃醋？”  
“少他妈贫。”易烊千玺手一甩从他怀里挣出来，打开车门头也不回地走了。

王俊凯也没追，坐在车里点了支烟。

【02】  
俩人确定关系是在易烊千玺生日的时候，在那之前就已经到了干柴烈火的份儿上了，就隔着一层窗户纸，偏偏易烊千玺就是不松嘴。  
王俊凯想送他车送他高奢，但想想肯定又被一顿鄙夷只能作罢，思来想去想到他朋友圈年中的时候发了个和朋友们去钓鱼的照片，于是挑了个高档鱼竿去找他。  
易烊千玺看见鱼竿还真挺满意，但又不想表现的太明显，抿着嘴角说谢谢。半晌后又说：您这送我个鱼竿，怎么着，是想钓我啊？

王俊凯说我想钓你这件事不是全世界都知道吗？收下这鱼竿就当我男朋友。

易烊千玺恼羞成怒，把鱼竿塞回给他：“怎么你给我送生日礼物还有附带条件的？”

 

那天两人都喝多了，王俊凯酒量还可以，易烊千玺是真的不行，喝没两杯就满脸飞红，把筷子戳在自己盘子里嘟嘟囔囔听不清说什么。王俊凯心生一计拿起手机开始录视频，扳着易烊千玺的脸问话。喝完酒的易烊千玺嘴没把门儿的，连小时候给漂亮阿姨送花的事儿都说出来了，王俊凯越听越乐，后来举手机举的胳膊都酸了，于是赶紧收尾。

“易烊千玺，嘿，这儿呢，往哪儿看呢？”王俊凯把醉的头快埋进桌子的易烊千玺揽过来，让他的眼神对准镜头。  
“易烊千玺，敢不敢和我谈恋爱。”

易烊千玺摆手。  
“为什么不敢啊？”  
“你他妈才不敢，我没不敢。”  
“那就答应我。”  
“……不谈……没意思……你们这群富二代………都没什么意思。”

王俊凯一愣，而后又笑了：“那你说说哪儿没意思？”  
“哪哪儿都没意思……嘴里除了钱就是钱……”易烊千玺太困了，说话声音越来越小。

王俊凯笑意更深了，“那我以后不提钱了，别墅也不住了，咱俩在一起后住你出租屋行不行？”  
对方抬起头看他，迷迷瞪瞪有点听不懂他的话。

“易烊千玺，给我仨月试用期行不行？你要是真觉得特别没意思，我就滚蛋。”  
“要是不给呢？”  
“不给我就只能又去堵酒吧门口了。”

易烊千玺踢了他一脚，“无赖。”  
“那就说定了啊。”王俊凯在他额头烙了个吻，“这事儿就这么成了啊宝贝儿，视频为证。”

第二天易烊千玺清醒后一看那视频整个人炸了，追着王俊凯满屋打：“怎么就成了？我点头了吗？”  
王俊凯攥着他俩手腕按在怀里：“易烊千玺，你到底喜不喜欢我你自己心里知道，是个爷们儿就别总吊着我。”

易烊千玺挣了半天也没挣开，最后叹了口气，不动了。

认了。

【03】  
是个爷们儿就………认了吧。  
易烊千玺确实没法儿否认自己对王俊凯的在意和好感，一直不松口不过就是因为王俊凯的身份而已。

要单纯是个小富二代就好了，可偏偏王家的权力比财力更扎眼，在B市这种遍地官绅的地方都能拔得头筹，那得是多大的腕儿，王俊凯还是独子，易烊千玺对他俩的未来并不看好。

其他的………易烊千玺也不是没见过他那个圈子，酒吧就已经挺鱼目混杂的了，易烊千玺遇到过许多人，但王俊凯那个圈儿，可比酒吧复杂多了乱多了。

易烊千玺经常想，王俊凯是不是因为新鲜才接近自己的。  
他真的分得清喜欢和征服欲的区别吗？

 

这种想法在北野出现后更扎根于易烊千玺的心底了。别看北野面上冷冷淡淡的，可比他野得多，越是这种人越吸引人，王俊凯当初注意到自己，不就因为自己当那么多人折了他哥们儿的面子么。

就像养只小狗小猫，温温顺顺安安静静的反而不起眼，越不拿正眼瞧你的，你越想变着法儿靠近驯服它。

当时的易烊千玺，是真的这样想王俊凯的。

【04】  
十二月来的时候，B城气温骤降到快零下十度，街上人都穿上羽绒服了，易烊千玺还穿着牛仔外套晃悠呢，果不其然被冷空气击倒，没两天就发烧了。

王俊凯接到电话的时候就听到那边声音明显不对劲，问了两句知道生病了，撂下饭局就飙了过去，一打开易烊千玺家的门，差点被冷的后退三尺。  
“你没交暖费啊？”  
“交了啊………”易烊千玺缩在被窝里吸吸鼻子，“这小区供暖普遍不太好。”  
“这是不太好？这是太不好了吧？”王俊凯把他被一掀，睡衣都没让人换，拽了旁边椅子背上摊着的羽绒服一裹，直接把人抱走了。

“你看看你瘦的这样儿吧，我都能给你抱起来，害不害臊？赶紧给我吃肉增肥啊。”  
“你嘴能不能闲一会儿？”易烊千玺烦得手一挣，王俊凯一下没搂住，俩人差点从楼梯上滚下去摔个大马趴。

易烊千玺的刘海儿长长了，眉毛都要盖住了，没有发胶定型，就柔柔地贴在脑门，看起来特别乖，王俊凯怎么瞅怎么喜欢，拿起手机咔嚓咔嚓拍照。  
“你丫有病吧……我这生病呢……”易烊千玺以为他是想拍自己发烧的窘态，马上眉毛一皱要抢手机。  
“好了好了不拍了。”

王俊凯不知道从哪儿翻出一盒感冒药，包装花花绿绿的，还是没开封的，他瞪大眼睛翻来覆去看盒子上的字：“没过期吧？”  
“…………”  
“我看看啊……18年9月……”  
“行了快给我吧，吃不死。”易烊千玺胳膊长，手一伸就把药捞了过来，掰开两粒就吞了。  
王俊凯递给他温水，看他喝下后，又递过来一颗草莓糖。

“………………”

易烊千玺没接，翻个身就睡了，王俊凯把糖含自己嘴里，换上睡衣就进了被窝，把小孩儿牢牢搂在怀里。  
易烊千玺被热的不行，“别压着我了……热………”  
“不热怎么出汗？出不了汗怎么退烧？”  
王俊凯搂得更紧了一点。

发烧的人不爱说话，王俊凯却絮絮叨叨和他聊了好多，更多的是关于未来的畅想，说两个人要买哪儿的房子养什么样的猫。  
易烊千玺无语道：“你先想想跨年吧，想那么远做什么。”  
“跨年有什么可想的，当然要和你一起过。B市不让放烟花，我带你去其他地方玩儿。”

啰啰嗦嗦说了半天，结果最后又绕到保暖上来，说要多穿衣服跨年不能感冒否则一年没好运气，易烊千玺真是怕了他这张嘴。

那天之后他便抛弃了单裤和卫衣，满衣柜的棉服羽绒服围脖，什么暖和什么往身上套，每天除了上台，永远裹成个球，王俊凯想亲他都没处下嘴。  
还是小孩子心性，不撞南墙不回头，非要冻感冒发烧了，才知道得穿暖和，王俊凯心想那些碍眼的破洞裤终于可以拜拜了。

结果王俊凯又失策了。

【05】  
李承在群里发链接的时候王俊凯打游戏正打到紧要关头，看见群消息的推送弹出来，想都没想就手指一划划没了，嘴里还啧了一声。  
结果下一秒又一条信息弹出来，还是李承发的：哈哈哈哈哈王俊凯 看看你家易易干嘛呢？

王俊凯退出游戏进了微信，群里的新消息才几秒就刷了十几条。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“没想到还有副业啊？”  
“我操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小凯，你小男友挺行啊。”

王俊凯皱着眉头点开链接，是个小视频，就12秒，那人穿着黑色的长羽绒服，外面还套了个橙色的环卫背心，肩膀上挂着个葧荠，拿着大扫把在路边一点点扫垃圾，王俊凯一开始还没反应过来，到后来才发现这是易烊千玺。

“…………”王俊凯想半天没明白这是个什么情况，直接在群里艾特了李承：“怎么回事？”，对方没回，王俊凯突然又想起李承之前和易烊千玺有过节，一下就怒了：“CNM你逼我男朋友扫大街啊？”

李承还没说话，群里一个黑色头像的id发了言：“做公益呢。”

群里一下又炸了。  
“我操，我们北哥来了。”  
“北哥什么时候聚一次啊？”  
“北野，温哥华好玩儿吗？这么久才回来。”

黑头像没说话，私发了王俊凯一个二维码的图，是个公众号。  
王俊凯扫了后发现是个公益组织，历史消息第一条就是：《致敬环卫工：2018爱心陪你过冬天公益活动》。  
翻了半天王俊凯终于明白了，原来是周一周三周五组织人去和环卫工一起清扫街头，五点多就得开始，文章最后有张大合照，王俊凯一眼就看出第二排角落里冻的耳朵鼻子都通红的人是易烊千玺。

王俊凯咬着牙，想起上周自己说和他吃晚饭看电影，易烊千玺回绝了说想早点睡觉，王俊凯还以为是他生病没好利索，谁能想到是为了大周一一大早天还没亮跑外面扫地？

【06】  
周三的时候王俊凯起了个大早，四点就从床上爬了起来，困的睁不开眼，出门的时候脑袋都是木的，五点多B市的天还黑着，街上行人极少，王俊凯踩着油门慢慢贴着路边找，找了十来分钟，终于看见一个穿着黑长羽绒服的男的。  
那人裹的像只企鹅一样，卫衣的红帽子扣在头上，倒是挺显眼，地上有几个碎纸片扫不起来，他便蹲下身去捡，风一吹两只穿着运动裤的纤细小腿还有点打颤。  
王俊凯啪地一摔车门，直奔他去了。

“易烊千玺！！”

易烊千玺握着扫把的手一僵，一抬头就看见个穿着驼色大衣的男人怒气冲冲向他走来。  
王俊凯真是骂也骂不出来了，把他扫把一撇，沉着脸一路拽着他胳膊塞进车里。  
“你丫大早上跑这干嘛来了？”王俊凯把暖气又调大了一点，“吃饱了撑的。”

“我做公益怎么了？环卫工也起这么早。”  
“你怎么发烧的忘了？还不长记性？”  
“我这不好了吗？你别拽着我了，赶紧让我下车我还没扫完呢！”

王俊凯气的在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔什么哈批什么鬼冒火，叽里呱啦易烊千玺也听不懂，后来王俊凯也不说话了，直接挂挡踩油门走人。  
“你干嘛啊？我说了我还没扫完！”  
“闭嘴。”

易烊千玺是被推进门的，王俊凯把手机砸给他，然后坐在沙发上生闷气。  
易烊千玺低头看，手机上的界面停留在他们公益社团的公众号上，王俊凯点了根烟压火：“你天天脑子想的什么？大冬天的觉都睡不好跑去扫大街？”  
“和你有什么关系啊。”  
“我是你男朋友。”王俊凯三下两下把他的环卫背心扒下来扔在地上，灰扑扑的衣服和一尘不染的大理石地板怎么看怎么不搭。  
微信的提示音响起，易烊千玺下意识瞥了一眼，然后整个人的表情都不对了。  
“谁啊？”王俊凯把手机拽过来。

是李承，贱嗖嗖地发来句：“凯爷你小男友今天又做活雷锋去了吗？”  
王俊凯直接发了好几条骂街的语音过去，易烊千玺咬着牙，憋半天蹦出一句：“他们怎么知道的？”  
王俊凯刚要说话，对方又蹦出来一句：“你是觉得我丢你脸了是吧？”  
“我做这个是我乐意，帮环卫工人扫扫大街咋了？吃你家大米了？”  
王俊凯差点被气乐了，易烊千玺见他不说话捡起衣服就要走，王俊凯把烟按在桌子上，起身长腿一跨堵到门口。  
“你今儿是铁了心要去了是吧？”  
“答应的就必须做到。”  
易烊千玺觉得委屈极了，自己又没偷没抢，早早起来饭都没吃就过去清扫街道，又冷又困，纯粹为爱发电，扫到一半被人不分青红皂白强制拖走一顿骂。更火上浇油的是李承那条微信，他不用想就知道王俊凯那群狐朋狗友是怎么看待他的。  
“易烊千玺，你是不是没谈过恋爱？”王俊凯用食指点点他脑门，“你知道看见自己喜欢的那个人，大冬天零下好几度冻的耳朵通红弯着腰在街上捡纸片是什么感觉吗？”

“我心疼你你知不知道啊？”

 

还剩半条街没扫，王俊凯是说什么也不让他再回去，而易烊千玺好像就非要和他犟上了，连带着这些日子所有的不满一起发泄出来，俩人谁也不让谁，王俊凯到底身上也有点少爷脾气，只不过平时当着易烊千玺的面儿不显出来，今天是真给气的够呛，一脚踹在玻璃柜上，里面的乐高掉出来噼里啪啦散了一地，易烊千玺被巨响吓得一颤，刚回头就看见王俊凯拿起车钥匙摔门走了。

一直到中午那人也没回来，易烊千玺一开始想缩在沙发上补觉，结果翻来覆去怎么也睡不着，他不觉得自己有错啊，可是他也不想王俊凯生气，越纠结越头疼，是不是他们真的就不适合在一起呢？  
乐高已经掉地上摔开了，易烊千玺默默走过去，蹲在地上一块块捡，他想把它拼好，等王俊凯回来能看见，这可是俩人一起拼了好几晚才拼成的，模型太大，还有剩下一半在行李箱里，他们约好春天来了接着拼，可是春天还没来，乐高就散架了。  
易烊千玺不知道他把说明书放哪儿了，只能按着记忆一点点摸索，他想起拼的时候王俊凯可爱占他便宜，黏黏糊糊的，一会亲一口一会搂一下，要不是他这么磨叽，剩下一半早拼完了。

唉。易烊千玺叹了口气。

怎么办……越来越想王俊凯了。

【07】  
结果下午两点多那小子才回来，那时易烊千玺刚睡着不久，他心情烦闷连午饭都没吃，饿的肚子瘪瘪，电视播来播去也不知道看什么，最后在蜡笔小新标志性的大象歌中终于因为困倦闭上了眼。  
“王俊凯…”他迷迷糊糊中感到有人在摸他的脸，眼还没睁开就下意识叫了一声。  
“怎么又睡沙发上了。”  
“…………”  
“回屋睡吧。我把床给你铺好，好好睡一觉晚上带你去吃牛排。”  
易烊千玺揉揉眼睛坐起来，不知道怎么心里一阵发酸，他一头栽进王俊凯胸口，嘴里小声说：“你把乐高摔散了。”

“嗯……”王俊凯摸摸他的头，“对不起。”  
“我自己…不会拼。”  
“………”  
“我不会再帮你拼的，你自己拼好。”  
王俊凯呲牙一笑，“知道了，我自己拼回去。但剩下一半你要帮我行不行，不然拼一年我都拼不完了。”

那天晚上他们没去吃牛排，易烊千玺一觉睡到七点多，醒来后不知抽什么风，非要下厨，王俊凯妈妈是四川人，他是初中以后才来的北京，小时候的口味一直没变，易烊千玺就想给他炒盘辣子鸡。  
王俊凯看他切菜码鸡看的新奇：“什么时候学的这手？我刚认识你的时候你不是就会煮个饺子，速冻的那种。”  
“就今天啊，我自己百度的。”  
“你百度这干嘛，要嫁人了啊？”  
“狗嘴吐不出象牙。”易烊千玺拿着铲子给了他一下，“你不是喜欢川菜吗，还说这儿的川菜不地道，你放心，我准备了好多好多辣椒花椒麻椒。”  
话音刚落，易烊千玺就又添了一大把红艳艳的辣椒片，王俊凯抿着嘴笑，他想吃地道川菜其实回老宅就行了，那里的徐妈是从重庆直接跟过来的，从小到大王俊凯就只爱吃她那口。  
但是看着易烊千玺在料理台前忙忙碌碌的背影，他又觉得徐妈使出十八般厨艺也抵不上易烊千玺这道辣子鸡了。

【08】  
只是一个平淡甚至带着和好后的喜悦的冬日夜晚，易烊千玺从没想过这会是他和王俊凯关系的转折点。  
辣子鸡刚端上桌，王俊凯的手机就响了，来电人没有备注，他脸色却一下变了。易烊千玺递给他筷子，“怎么不接？”  
王俊凯摇头，等铃声终于停了后，才缓了下情绪，拿起筷子夹了鸡肉塞嘴里，不出两秒就竖了大拇指，刚要出口称赞，来电铃又不屈不饶地响了起来。  
王俊凯皱起眉头，最终在易烊千玺的眼神示意下接了那通电话。

但交谈结果显然不太愉快。  
“嗯。怎么了？”  
“没事我挂了等着吃饭。”  
“和你有什么关系吗？”  
…………  
“你敢！”  
王俊凯神色越来越差，吼完这句就挂了电话，转身披了件大衣急匆匆就要出门，临走前仿佛想起什么一样又折回来亲了易烊千玺一口，“家里有点急事，你先吃饭，我很快回来。”

很快是多久？易烊千玺本来以为会是两个小时以后。

结果没想到王俊凯就这样消失了，整整一个星期都没有回来。

打给他的电话永远关机，一开始易烊千玺以为王俊凯家里真的出了事情太忙顾不上接电话，可是没多久提示音就变成您拨打的号码为空号，这下易烊千玺是真的慌了手脚，他对王俊凯那边的圈子没有接触，王俊凯也不愿让易烊千玺沾染他那些狐朋狗友，想来想去也只能想到李承。易烊千玺拉下脸去找他，结果李承支支吾吾半天也说不出个三四五六来，只好作罢。  
易烊千玺知道会有阿姨按时过来给王俊凯收拾房子，可是他还是控制不住每天都去王俊凯家，有时候坐一会就走，有时候太晚就直接睡在那，更多的时候，是一个人默默拼起那块散架的乐高。  
乐队的人都很关心他，可易烊千玺真的不知道怎么开口，难道要说，我的男朋友莫名其妙人间蒸发了吗？

乐高终于拼成型的那天晚上，易烊千玺接到了一通意想不到的电话。

是北野。

【09】  
两人约着见面的地点就在别墅区附近的咖啡馆，易烊千玺这才震惊的发现，原来北野的小区就在他们别墅对面。  
北野话不多，却每句都说到重点。  
“王俊凯被他爸困住了。”

“困住…是什么意思。”易烊千玺感到背后发凉。  
“被关在老宅里了。暂时出不来。他让我给你带句话，不用担心。他没事。”北野抿了口咖啡，望向窗外的灯火。  
“你……认识他？”  
“不算太熟吧，但是一个圈子里的多多少少一起玩过，他人不错，不然我也不会帮他带话了。”  
易烊千玺现在已经顾不上北野和王俊凯到底熟不熟了，“他和他爸到底怎么了？”

北野在手机上搜了一下，然后递给他。  
竟然是B市电视台采访他们那个公益活动的视频，易烊千玺看没半分钟，王俊凯入了镜，他穿着他们吵架那天的驼色大衣，昂贵的皮鞋和手镯，和扫把簸箕实在不搭，可偏偏他又扫的很认真。  
出色的外表和巨大的反差感让记者一下就被吸引了过去，追着问了好几句王俊凯才不耐烦地答话，说是过来帮人扫的。又顺着说了两句保护环境人人有责，就把记者打发跑了。

北野好像在戒烟，手指在烟盒上转了半天还是没起身去吸烟区，“我知道你们那个公益组织，小波去年也参加过。至于那天王俊凯为什么会出现在那你应该知道，反正这采访被他表哥看见了，问了没几句李承就嘴贱把你供出来了。王俊凯表哥和他从小就不对付，转头就给王俊凯他爸告状了。”

易烊千玺脑子一团乱麻，他手指尖发僵，感觉有团雾笼在额前，最后千思万绪都化作一句：怎么办？

“我要去找王俊凯……”

“别开玩笑了，你知道王俊凯费多大劲才不让他爸动你吗？你现在上赶着过去送人头？”北野嗤笑一声，“你最近回家没觉得有人在跟你吗？”

初出茅庐都算不上的小白兔哪见过这种局面，他回想了一下，回家路上确实有几个男人徘徊，都该脸熟了，他还以为是新搬来的住户。  
好傻。

“可是……我……”易烊千玺眼角飞红，“我很想见他。就现在。”

北野没说话，等到咖啡都凉了，他才缓缓吐出一句：“等我电话。”

“有时候觉得你……”北野终于抽出那支烟，“和小波挺像的。”

【10】  
等待那通电话的过程如此漫长，易烊千玺依然每天参加乐队训练，每天喝掉一杯牛奶，每天在酒吧最后一首歌都选周杰伦，每天给流浪猫喂喂粮，只不过心里曾因王俊凯出现而发芽生长的玫瑰已经快枯死了。  
他没想到只是当初的一件小事却蝴蝶效应般引起这么多连锁反应，又或许，他们之间注定有这么一劫，只不过是时间早晚问题。

 

2018年12月31日下午两点三十七分，易烊千玺的手机屏幕终于因为北野的来电亮起。  
“三点半下楼找我。”

易烊千玺其实并不知道自己要面对什么，但他却也不想多问，对北野有种莫名的信任感，他乖乖穿好毛衣和外套，围巾绕了三圈，最后在三点半准时上了那辆揽胜。  
车一直往外环飙，等快出了五环的时候易烊千玺小脑瓜一转：“你不会要让我坐飞机吧？”  
“想多了。”北野无语叹气。

但最后车还是在机场附近停下了。  
北野跑到车外抽了根烟，一边抽一边打电话往远处走，后来直接看不见这个人了，易烊千玺心里发慌，刚要下车找他，旁边驾驶座的车门就被咣的一下打开了，冷空气跟着一块扑面而来。  
那人一坐下二话不说按着易烊千玺后颈上来对着脸就是一口。

“宝贝。”

易烊千玺眼眶一下就红了。

是王俊凯。

【11】  
来不及说太多，王俊凯一脚踩下油门继续往环外飙，易烊千玺屏住呼吸静静打量他，感觉他瘦了整整一圈，刘海长到挡眼睛，下巴上也冒出胡茬，衣服皱巴巴的，几乎没有最初见面富家子弟的样子。  
他不在乎王俊凯要带他去哪儿，所以也没有问，车就维持在一定速度，在高速上开了近两个多小时，足够从B市到临市了。

“北野和你说了吧。”夜幕彻底降下来，王俊凯打开车灯。“我爸知道咱俩的事儿了。他要我滚回国外，我答应了。但是我说，我要31号走。”

“31号…为什么。”

“因为想和你一起跨年。”

话音刚落，车就停下了。易烊千玺一愣，没反应过来。  
“所以你从机场逃了。”他尽力去分析这一切，“北野帮的你？”  
“这车是他的，你说呢？”

王俊凯示意他下车，他们正身处一片荒芜的空地，不远处能看到平静海面，新建的跨海大桥变换着色彩，再往远眺能看见高楼耸立和霓虹闪烁的都市风光。  
很漂亮。

王俊凯陪他看了一会，见又起了风，拉着他躲进车后座。

“你爸会找到我们吧。”  
“至少今晚不会。”

易烊千玺垂下头，不知道在想些什么。王俊凯问：“你怕了吗？”  
“我不怕你爸……我只是怕……”

怕我们终有一天会分开。

“我现在没有卡也没有车了，什么都要借。你还喜欢我吗？”  
易烊千玺瞪大眼睛，气的够呛：“你在问什么鬼话？”  
王俊凯柔柔地吻住他，“我知道啊。我知道你不会在乎这些东西，所以我不怕。”

“你也不要怕，好不好？”

【12】  
车内的暖风开的不足，但易烊千玺被他压在座位上细细密密吻了快一刻钟，汗都要出来了，可是他又舍不得放开王俊凯，两个小胳膊扒得紧紧的，王俊凯前戏做得很足，易烊千玺被舔的全身湿漉漉，屁股底下垫上了王俊凯的外套，不然流的水能把北野的车座弄湿。王俊凯憋的不行，看差不多了终于起了身脱自己衣服，脱完又从扶手箱翻翻找找掏出一盒套，易烊千玺看了简直两眼一黑想晕过去。  
“你他妈早计划好了是吗？”  
易烊千玺一脚把王俊凯踹个倒栽葱，“易易，这都北野弄的哈，我可没要求他！”

骂归骂，箭在弦上不得不发，王俊凯最终还是把易烊千玺抱在腿上，扶着他的腰，一点点把自己的性器吞了进去。  
太久没亲近了，两个人都有些急躁，王俊凯上来就大开大合插了几百下，易烊千玺差点被颠下去，细长的手指掐在王俊凯肩头也稳不住身型，车都开始随着他们的动作微微晃起来，最后易烊千玺实在没办法死死搂住他脖子，哀求好几声才让王俊凯放慢了节奏。

“你要弄死我了。”易烊千玺的眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来，滴在王俊凯锁骨上，烫的他一激灵，抬头就叼住易烊千玺舌头交缠了一番。  
车里的广播只是调小了音量还没关，主持人开始播报起时间，已经11:47。

王俊凯笑出声，“易易，我们做到跨年好不好？”

“唔……不要……”好久没碰的身体本就敏感，上来就被王俊凯按着艹到失神，本来就已经想射了，谁知道还要挺13分钟。  
“你变态吗王俊凯。”对方直接伸手堵住他的铃口，任易烊千玺怎么躲闪也不放开。

“我们慢慢来好不好。”王俊凯明显慢了步调，硕大的性器在甬道里一点点研磨，戳的易烊千玺不知如何是好，跨坐在他身上的大腿都快没力气，整个人瘫软在王俊凯身上，随着他的动作被动的起伏。

11:55。

“求你了………王俊凯………你他妈………”易烊千玺已经快到极限，“求你快射……”

“易易这么喜欢我吗？把我裤子都弄湿了，我一会穿什么呀。”王俊凯舔着他喉结，牵着他一只手摸到他身后两人剧烈交合的地方，性器上勃起的青筋划过指尖，易烊千玺红着脸哭的更厉害了。

“像以前一样，叫哥我就射好不好？还有三分钟哦易易。”

“……………………哥………射吧好不好…”易烊千玺凑过去讨好地吻他的胡茬，“现在就射给我，不要戴套。”

王俊凯瞳孔一颤，被他这几句激的火气噌噌上涌。  
“这可是你说的。”

“嗯我说的。”

王俊凯掐着他白嫩细滑的臀瓣又猛插了几十下，最后随着电台倒数的钟声从对方炙热的后穴退出来，快速拽下套子，连结都没来得及打，又重新把直挺挺的性器插了回去，喷散在易烊千玺体内。

随着电台最后一声钟声响起的，还有大海对面传来的，斑斓的烟花接二连三升空炸开的声音。

两人享受着高潮的余韵，紧紧拥抱着接吻。

窗外有透明的雪花飘下来，最终洋洋洒洒落在海面，融化成一滴滴水，它们不知道即将要漂流向何方，就像在此时此刻、新年第一天第一秒、拼尽全力汲取着彼此体温取暖的他们一样。

 

【13】  
“明天会怎么样？”

“嗯…………不知道。”

【14】  
“但我只在乎这一秒我能吻你。”

【15】  
未知的海面上，他们开始远航。

-END-


End file.
